littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Liberty Gets Axed!
Liberty Gets Axed! is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the second case of the game. It is the second case set in Liberty Town. Plot The player and the field agent Abraham Fowler were after the president while speaking to Duncan Gibbs, who said that he saw something hanging on the Statue of Liberty. Once they walking across the statue to go after The Hook, they found the headless corpse hanging on the arm. Per Melvin, the Chief Medical Examiner, the victim was beheaded by a very-edged weapon. The victim turned out to be Jimmy Larter, the TV reporter who gives the news a last speech before he is killed. During the investigation, five people were labelled as suspects: Felicia Verity (the journalist), Max McCreery (the cameraman), Tobias Mahoney (the ice cream vendor), Sabrina Carmody (a tourist), and finally Duncan Gibbs (a tour guide who say about the dead body before). While searching for evidences, The Hook strikes again and locks the door to prevent Abraham and the player from escape. While you wrestling with him, Abraham managed to open the window that allows the two to escape the killer. That's right! He remember about the man who attacked Fatiha, his love interest, before. Mid-investigation, Chief MacLeod calls Abraham and the player to his office, saying that the victim's assist Max McCreery is missing shortly after putting in detention at the interrogation room. When they arrived at a studio, they found a message saying "If you don't leave the place right away, I will find after you, and cutting your head off!" Later, they speaking to Felicia, who just say that the victim talks about a rumor of the cult leader before he killed. After the player found a watch which belongs to the killer, The Hook strikes again in attempt to prevent them from arresting. After the player kick him out and found evidence, they found and incriminated Max McCreery for the murder. Quickly, Max admits a crime because the victim had almost killed him because he has detected something about cult. When Jimmy is talking about a rumor and say that everyone will keep quiet or will be killed, Max become frightened of him and decided to end his madness for good. When he stand on the Statue of Liberty, Jimmy found and scold him for keeping away from his job, then the two fights until Max managed to knock him out. Then Max found an axe and quickly cut his head off like it was in the message and hanging him on the statue's arm to terrorized everyone. Max say he is proud that everyone are safe and no one harmed. He was sentenced to 15 years in prison and the judge thanks him for protect an innocent people. During A Horror Beginning (2/6), the vice-president Bill Watson calls the team to the president's office, saying he got a video message on the iPhone. Abraham playing the video where the leader of the Project Deathstalker held President Dawson a captive and demands them a ransom of $1,000,000 exchange for the president's safety. Back to the Statue of Liberty, the player found a hook that belongs to the serial killer. Via Hilda, Abraham finds out that The Hook throw it away. Then Duncan called out, saying he heard a woman scream of horror. After they find out that Felicia is in hysterical state because her life is in danger after being threatened by The Hook for death if she tell the police about secret. Via Nadia Radchenko, the tech expert, the hand-writing message revealed to belonged to an ice cream vendor Tobias Mahoney, who said he want just to make her screams hysterically as a part of horror sound project for upcoming Halloween Horror Nights. Abraham gives him a fine that costs $5,000, provided he will not committing an acts again. After that, the assistant Mitchell reported that The Hook has moved to the next place and still the president is held hostage. So, the team decided to making a plan in order to fool the Project Deathstalker. The player went to Longhorn Island for weekend. Summary Victim *'Jimmy Larter' Murder Weapon *'Axe' Killer *'Max McCreery' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats soft serve ice cream. Suspect's Profile *The suspect visits States of Liberty. *The suspect eats soft serve ice cream. *The suspect has a camera. *The suspect wears yellow clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect visits States of Liberty. *The suspect eats soft serve ice cream. *The suspect has a camera. Suspect's Profile *The suspect visits States of Liberty. *The suspect has a camera. *The suspect wears yellow clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect visits States of Liberty. *The suspect eats soft serve ice cream. *The suspect wears yellow clothes. Killer's Profile *The killer visits Statue of Liberty. *The killer eats soft serve ice cream. *The killer has a camera. *The killer is 5'8' feet tall. *The killer wears yellow clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 A Horror Beginning (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Liberty Town Category:Copyrighted Images